The Rock Quarry Story
"The Rock Quarry Story" is the sixth episode of the second season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on October 20, 1961. Synopsis A movie star tired of his life as an actor, decides to hide out in Bedrock, where he befriends Fred and Barney. Plot Hollyrock celebrity Rock Quarry is tired of incessant public attention and desires to return to the simplicity of being a "nobody" named Gus Schultz, Rock's original identity as a gas station attendant. While in Central City near Bedrock, on one of Lemon Studios' "personal appearance bushwhacking junkets", Quarry opts to quit his hotel suite and to, "...drive to some small town and lose (himself)." His Hollyrock agents invent a story about him needing to return to Hollyrock so that some scenes of his latest movie can be "re-shot", and his admirers, including Wilma and Betty, believe it. While steering a modest car on the streets of Bedrock, Quarry collides in an intersection with the Flintstone car, after Fred drives past a boulevard stop sign without bringing his vehicle to the obligatory halt. Fred argues with Quarry about who is responsible for the accident, and Fred's passenger, "disinterested bystander" Barney, confirms that the person in error was Fred, who apologizes to Quarry and extends the hand of friendship. Gratified that Fred and Barney do not recognize him as a famous actor, Quarry graciously accepts Fred's apology, introduces himself as Gus Schultz, and is invited by Fred to dine at the Flintstone home. When Wilma and Betty see Quarry, both go into a star-struck frenzy, before the two are told that the man in their midst is not Quarry but mundane Schultz. Having been told by Quarry's agents that Quarry is in Hollyrock, Wilma and Betty are sufficiently persuaded that Schultz is not Quarry. But Quarry soon tires of being an unremarkable commoner and decides to tell his hosts the truth about who he is, and they do not believe him, even as he reenacts some of his greatest roles. And they laugh at him. Fred and Barney forcefully remove Quarry from the premises, and the Flintstones and Rubbles, from a window, then watch as Quarry is collected by Lemon Studios executives and swarmed by adorers. Quarry really was in Bedrock- and in their company, only to be treated as a charlatan. Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble * Rock Quarry (only appearance) * B.L. (only appearance) * Cary Granite (only appearance) * Jimmy Slagney (only appearance) * Tab Boulder (only appearance) * Charlie (only appearance) * Gary (only appearance) Locations * Bedrock ** Bedrock Juice Bar (only appearance) ** Bowling alley * Central City (only appearance) ** Central City Hotel (only appearance) * Hollyrock ** Lemon Studios (only appearance) Vehicles * Fred's car * Lemon Studios' car Cast Notes/Trivia * Rock Quarry, Jimmy Slagney, Tab Boulder, and Gary Granite are spoofs of Rock Hudson, James Cagney, Cary Grant and Tab Hunter. *Gus Schultz is one of the few non-Flintstone-ized names in the series. 'Errors' *None known. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes